


The Space Between

by Airi_chan



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airi_chan/pseuds/Airi_chan
Summary: Original events followed by impromptu narration.Or filling in the blanks with a possible situation.It starts from the special chapter, then improvisation follows. A completely new event followed by original mixed with improvisation and eventually ending with the current latest chapter (289)I strongly advise to read the chapters first before reading this fanfic.Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat only the delusions that come with it.
Relationships: Kotonami Kanae & Mogami Kyoko, Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren, Tsuruga Ren & Yashiro Yukihito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	The Space Between

**The morning after the confession.**

Kanae came to LME that morning in order to finish some tasks, before she goes to her next job scheduled for that day.

  
Only this time she found Kyoko at the canteen _L.A Hearts_ sitting by herself in a curled posture taking a peek, and trembling at the same time over this piece of paper she was holding in her hands.

_Now that's weird..._ she thought, before she went and asked her the same directly, but once again Kyoko gave her a surprising reaction by reacting startled with a shrieking voice.

"What the hell? Did I do something to deserve this reaction?"

She became defensive, now she was the one who was surprised. 

  
As soon as Kyoko managed to identify that it was her best friend, a warm smile beamed on her face.

"Moko san!" 

She was happy to see her. Suddenly she remembered the lines she read before from the note that came with the envelope.

_"Maybe you can invite Kotonami san and enjoy it together"_

  
Instantly she pictured herself and Moko san enjoying an adventurous day at Dayjowey Land. She didn't say anything, but her eyes already turned glittery and Kanae wanted to know for what reason, so Kyoko went ahead and finally asked her. 

"Umm... I was wondering if you had the day off sometime to join me on this limited time event? This invitation involves two people, so I was thinking maybe we can go together?" 

Kanae took the ticket from her hand to check what kind of event she was talking about before she gave an answer and her suspicion was on point. It was a magic kingdom related theme. 

"Heeh... this event looks like it was just made for you"

And then she remembered. _She said it was a limited time event?_

"This is not like you... why are you asking me about this days before it expires? You are the organizing type who likes to plan ahead things like this so you can enjoy yourself to the max. "

Kyoko made an uncertain boiling red faced expression which was questionable for her friend, because she didn't know the motive behind. So she made her guess that it was probably a gift by someone else who was well aware of her likes and dislikes. 

  
She also noticed how Kyoko was between two minds and couldn't decide whether to repress or show her feelings of either embarrassment or maybe joy, which in it self was already odd enough.  
  
What could be the thing that made her show such a troubled expression? Or rather, who can provoke out of her such reaction? 

  
And then it clicked! So she decided to test her by saying

"Oh, it's Tsuruga san" and she cocked her head as if she had just saw him from afar, which put Kyoko's whole body into a frenzy mix of excitement and terror. 

"Where? Eh? Is he close? Is he coming right now? Wait... I'm not mentally prepared for this yet"

  
While she was trying to find the right position to hide and look for him at the same time, using Kanae's body as her shield. 

_Right on the money!_ Immediately followed Kanae's thought. 

  
And yet, she was convinced that Kyoko's abnormal panicking was not due to some tickets she received from him as a gift, but perhaps because of the hot news that were the main topic that morning.

The news of Tsuruga's san angel's ladder that neither denied nor confirmed the rumors about his relationship with Kusunoki Kana san. 

_Let's not put a salt over a fresh wound..._ That's right, now it wasn't the time for her to bring that topic knowing it might cause a pain to her friend so she changed the subject and said she mistook the TBM's mascot Frendy M for Tsuruga Ren. 

Kyoko acknowledged that they might be similar in height but still that wasn't enough to confuse him for Tsuruga san. 

_Maybe Moko san is having an eyesight problem?_

Kyoko was pondering over that while Kanae was thinking how she had no choice and she had to do something to distract Kyoko from this whole Tsuruga Ren dating an older sexy actress mess.

"I think I can find the day off during this time period."

_That's right, I'm not leaving you alone to deal with this by yourself. You still have me! But first things first..._

"But I can't confirm anything right now, I'll contact you as soon as I know..." that was enough for Kyoko.

"Really!!?" She went ecstatic and gave her a gleeful grin.

"I'll be waiting Moko san!" she jumped with joy.

"Yes, yes... see ya. " She waived goodbye and went ahead.

_Now what is this feeling again..._

  
She felt like something has changed but she couldn't tell what exactly was that. There was something suspicious about the boiling octopus reaction Kyoko showed a few moments ago.

_Why did she make that face?..._

  
_Also that expression Tsuruga san showed to the reporters was it really about Kana san?_ For some reason she was having her doubts that the one he loves was the number one Love Me member.

_And if he were to drop a huge bombshell on her about his feelings, how would she react? The majority of women would probably be elated to have him as their significant other, but how about her? Would she also feel the same way...?_

Once again Kyoko's troubled feverish expression came to mind. _Could it be...?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she caught a glimpse of Tsuruga Ren and his manager walking down the stairs. 

  
Her steps halted and she focused her gaze on the man of the hour.

  
Yashiro san recognized the Love Me member number two and he said "hi" from afar by waving his hand at her. Ren also greeted her with a slight bow with his head while walking down the stairs. 

  
They approached her and Yashiro asked if there's something they can help her with, she confirmed. 

"Tsuruga san are you heading to your next location?" she went ahead and asked him.

"Yes, I am." he answered, and was eagerly waiting for what was coming next.

"So then, you are probably busy right now, right?" she wasn't really asking, just trying to be polite hoping he would give her at least a few minutes of his time.

He said he was in the middle of having lunch at the moment while he still had to travel back and forth to his designated destinations, therefore he wasn't particularly busy as of this moment.

  
That was enough for her, she wasn't gonna beat around the bush anyway. And she planned to go straight to the main point instead. 

"In that case, can I have a few minutes of your time? There's something I would like to talk to you about. "

She was determined to find out once and for all if he was the cause of Kyoko's erratic behavior. 

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

In the Love Me section office room two people who barely ever spoke to each other are now having face to face confrontation by Kanae's request.

They were both seated opposite of each other. Ren waiting patiently for her to make her move.

Knowing Kyoko and her quirks, by now he was already getting suspicious of the possible topic she wanted to talk to him about. 

_Let's see how much she knows..._ with that thought he followed after her to the Love Me room, while Yashiro was waiting for him in the lobby waiting area going through his schedule. 

With her arms folded and legs crossed, gazing towards each other, at last she spoke.

  
  
"Once again, I apologize for wasting your time like this. But this is also important, Tsuruga san."

She had a polite yet serious tone.

"It's about that girl" she darted a lancinating stare at him.

Ren didn't say anything. His eyes widened for a second, but then he re-focused them on her again, giving his full attention while seating in his usual elegant yet calm posture.

"Do you remember what I told you the last time we met?" She continued.

"At that time the news about you and Kusunoki Kana san had just came out in the open, and also it's that time when I saw her [that girl] make that kind of expression...." 

"That kind of expression?" he asked.

She had no intention to go into details with him about the exact state Kyoko was in at that time. She didn't want to boost his ego by telling him how her friend looked pitiful with excruciating look on her face, while he was now happy in a relationship with an older woman... or that is yet to be ascertained by having this conversation.

"She ran away from you as soon as she saw you. She hasn't even allowed you to approach her and tell her how things really are between you and Kana san."

"I was going to, but then I was also prevented from doing so by Kotonami san."

  
His gentlemanly smile has just presented itself automatically.

_This guy..._ she had just realized she gave him the perfect opportunity to get back at her for that time.

"I will not apologize for my actions from that time. I may be just a insignificant kouhai in your eyes, but I had my reasons. You see... I am her best friend after all."

She didn't strain herself to say the last sentence as usual like when she's with Kyoko. It came so naturally straight from her heart as if it was something she strongly believed in.

_She won't apologize she says..._ he thought while showing her a troubled smile. 

  
_Well, I expected this much..._

"Back then I asked you to not do anything that would cause pain for her... You certainly know, that girl is worshiping you to a ridiculous extent. I know that this might be coming rude of me to ask you to live up to her expectations as her Senpai, but you mean that much to her. And you said..." suddenly she was interrupted by him.

"I'll keep that in mind" he muttered softly as if he was talking to himself and then he smiled at her amicably.

"That's right..." she looked at him puzzledly and then she proceeded.

"I'll be honest with you. I said that intentionally to get a response from you, so I can figure out your intentions."

"My intentions with Mogami san?" he feigned naivety.

"Yes. Today I could sense that something big must have happened to her. She was more strange than usual. Just by the sole mentioning of your name, was enough to get her act out of character."

"Like what in particular, what do you mean?"

He now became even more engaged in this conversation. Curiosity got the best of him.

Just what kind of behavior she was showing right after the confession of their feelings that she was unable to control it by will? 

  
Was she showing the face of a woman in love?

Could that have had really happened? Suddenly his heart started beating faster. If so, he wanted to hear all the details about it.

  
  
"She was holding some tickets for some time limited event with a theme of her interest. If this was the usual her, she would have made the preparations to go before they were about to expire but she wasn't able to. Which means they were a gift, and I suspect it was from you Tsuruga san."

Her brows knitted. "If you are in a relationship with Kana san, why do you go out of your way to make this girl happy? What do you intend to do with her?" She could start feeling some irritation within after she asked her question.

"Your suspicions are on point Kotonami san. That's right, I was the one who gifted her those tickets. I don't see nothing wrong with it. In fact that was my White day return gift to her. Also I'm not sure about the circumstances, but it looks like they were delivered late. I see... she finally got them. No wonder I didn't hear anything from her all this time."

A warm smile emerged on his face while his gaze focused in the distance as he was thinking about her.

She sighed. "Just like last time, you neither deny, nor confirm your intentions... And just like last time your feelings betrayed you once more. Hmph!"

She was now feeling smug about herself for being able find at least one crack on this rigid rock called Tsuruga Ren.

"What do you mean? he continued with the pretense. He felt this becoming onerous all of a sudden.

"You had a troubled expression on your face the last time we've talked, and now you don't... but instead you are now able to show that kind of look when you talk about her. " 

_Did I get caught once again? That would make twice for the today...._

He cogitated over it, and then he sighed with an expression that said can't be helped. And a conceded smile soon followed after. 

"I hope you answer this sincerely..." she stopped playing around and went for it.

"Tsuruga san... are you in love with that girl?

Now it was the moment of truth. She was anxiously awaiting for his answer.

He looked down on the floor resting his eyes on a one particular spot for a few seconds, before he finally looked up again, straight to her eyes and said wittingly

"If I say no...would you believe me, Kotonami san? 

Her eyes had widened out of shock.   
Even though she already had her doubts about his feelings, still hearing the words coming out of his mouth even with this passive way of confessing, was a confession nonetheless.

"I... was right." she managed to say it light headed.

This was huge! You don't get to hear often how the top star falls for the rookie straight from the person himself. She was now starting to get worried for her friend. What if this piece of information made its way out somehow and landed in the wrong hands? What would happen then?

"Tsuruga san..."

She was so worried that she was ready to prostrate herself down on the floor and beg for Kyoko's safety if that meant she'll keep her out of harm from his fans. Between her pride and the well being of that person, she chose the latter. There is no way she wouldn't do anything if it was in her power to protect her. 

"Don't worry." he said softly not giving her a chance to finish the rest of her sentence.

  
"I will not allow anything to happen to her. We both think of the same thing." he reassured her with a gentle smile.

"If people got a hold of the truth of your feelings for her, she'll be in danger."

  
He felt the vexation in her tone while she kept remaining polite and respectful.

"I know." 

"Everyone knows about you and Kana san being an item... why did you do that? If you love Kyoko, why are you in a relationship with Kusunoki Kana san?"

She demanded a proper explanation. She could tell that he wasn't lying about his feelings, but him being in a relationship didn't make any sense to her.

"It kind of happened without my consent."

"What?"

"It's not important how it happened, but I can tell you this much. I am not in a relationship with Kana san or anyone else for the moment."

"But then, why?" she felt confused.

"Because it was convenient. We both have someone we want to protect... First her, and now me too." 

"So this was an agreement between you too where both parties have something to gain out of this...? I see. Kana san had also someone she wanted to keep away from the media." 

"Yes." 

"Did you tell her about Kana san? 

"Yes." 

"Ah no wonder..."

She now was starting to get why she [Kyoko] wasn't feeling devasted when she saw her this morning. She assumed that this was the reason behind the boiled octopus face.

  
_But wait, is that enough to make her react like that?_ She felt something else was probably the reason too.

"Tsuruga san, could it be... you already told her about your feelings?" 

At this moment someone knocked on the door twice, before he came inside.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt your conversation, but if we don't go now we'll be behind schedule"

It was Yashiro who came to get Ren for his next job.

"Is that so? Then I guess we better go"

Ren stepped up from his chair. Kanae did the same.

"I'm sorry for taking your time, Tsuruga san."

she gave a slight bow with her head.

"Mnhm..." Ren uttered 

"Thank you for waiting for us, Yashiro san"

"No worries Kotonami san." he showed a friendly smile. 

"Well then excuse us, we will go first" Ren said.

"Yes." she made a slight bow again before they got out of the office.

As they were walking down the hall, Yashiro wanted to make sure if everything was fine about the conversation he had with Kanae.

"I wonder what happened, for her to request a private talk with you" Yashiro said sarcastically.

"Nothing comes to mind, Yashiro san?" he played along.

"You got caught didn't you?" he changed the sarcastic tone to a more serious one.

"Yup" 

"Ahhh..." he sighed

"And I told you before to not show your feelings so openly today, haven't I?"

"Sorry... it wasn't on purpose" a troubled smile showed up on his face.

"And you call yourself an actor" Yashiro reprimanded him playfully.

"Haha, that was harsh Yashiro san"

"But oh well, I guess it's ok if it's Kotonami san. She's definitely an ally! As Kyoko chan's friend I'm sure you are not in any danger of news leaking out.

"Yeah..."

"You seem happy for some reason, even though you got busted. I wonder why is that?" 

"I'm just glad Mogami san has someone who's concerned about her."

He was indeed happy for Kyoko to have Kanae as her friend.

"You mean someone else besides you, right?"

His devilish teasing side showed up.

"But I gotta say your timing was flawless as usual, Yashiro san." he smiled.

"Don't change the subject! And what do you mean by that?" he wasn't sure if he was referring to this timing or something else.

"Not good, gotta go gotta go! Better hurry Yashiro san, or we'll be late for real this time." He sped up the pace.

"You are changing the subject again! And wait for me Ren! You are walking too fast!" He almost had to run after him to catch up.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

  
**May 7th, The Day Before.**   
**LME Agency, Love Me members dressing room**

Kyoko had just finished changing over to her uniform. She felt particularly distressed that day and that's because it's been a week and she still couldn't express her gratitude to Ren for giving her the tickets for Dayjowie Land.

It wasn't really her fault either.

She's been extremely busy ever since "Lotus in the Mire" resumed shooting again. 

  
And because of that she couldn't find the proper timing to talk to Ren. And even when she tried, she had witnessed how busy he was getting day by day, especially after the news came to light about him and Kana san as the celebrity hottest couple.

She didn't want to get in the way of his jobs, so she always left it for the "next time." 

Another thing that was bothering her was even if she had found him, how to act natural in front of him and not being her awkward self.

  
After all, that man had dropped a bombshell on her of a colossal magnitude. She still couldn't deal with the repercussions from that time.

She felt a vibration coming from her phone in her pocket along with a short high tone to inform her about a new message.

She checked the new message that said

_Tomorrow I have the day off. If you are ok with it, we can go that event the same morning._

It was informative and succinct. 

"Mokoooo san!" she cried out in joy. She couldn't stop squealing over the text message she got from Kanae.

"She said she's going! la, la, la, I'm going with my friend to the princess castle! Kyaa! Is my dream finally coming true? Where me and Moko san are both dressed in the most beautiful princess dresses, and we get to see all the main attractions of that event?   
I'm so happy! And this is all thanks to Tsuruga san!" 

On her face could be seen a pure bliss. She's never been this happy before. Lately she was going through an unprecedented phenomenon.

The man she loves confessed his feelings to her, and her best friend decided to join on her adventure by her own volition. It was too good to be true she felt as if she was inside a dream. 

"I hope this dream never ends..." she took a deep breath and sighed slowly.

"But seriously... I need to say thanks properly to Tsuruga san" she felt dejected.

"But HOW!!? I feel so embarrassed when I think of that time in the elevator..." due to feeling bashful, her rushing blood had centered around her cheeks tinting them with a rosy color. 

"This is not good! Get a hold of yourself Kyoko! she wanted to quickly snap out of it and go back to normal.

"Alright! let's go and finish some jobs!" She felt like diverting all that rush of adrenaline on her assignments instead.

As soon as she had walked out of the door, her eyes met with the one and only Tsuruga Ren.

She stood like a statue, holding the door knob for a couple of seconds, completely frozen from the shock. 

Ren and Yashiro were passing by on that hall when she suddenly surprised them out of the blue. 

"Umm... Kyoko chan? Are you ok?" As she wasn't responsive, Yashiro needed to check on her. 

"Good morning, Mogami san" 

  
Ren's startled face quickly changed into a more tender one. 

It was a beautiful suprise. He surely was hoping to see her by accident when he was walking there, but to actually happen felt even better.

He hadn't seen her for quite some time and truth to be told, he was missing her a lot. 

"Go- Good Mo- Morning, Tsuruga.. san and Yashiro san"

As a result of the thawing process, she took her time while giving her greetings.

"Good Morning Kyoko chan!" Yashiro greeted her back and then he quickly snuck a glance at Ren.

_Just look at that face... You are too obvious Ren! Even a blind person can see what you are feeling right now because of that emanating aura that says I love Mogami san..._

He felt like he wanted to facepalm so bad in that moment. Personally he was so happy for him, but he still needed to do his job as his manager. 

_Oh wait! I know!_ A glint flashed from his glasses. He took a pair of white gloves from his pocket and pulled the phone out from his jacket, pretending as if someone had just called.

"Yes! A change of plans you say? Is it possible to move the schedule for a bit later? Hmm... I'm gonna need to go over it and check. Please, can you hold for a second? And then he addressed Ren.

"Sorry Ren, I have to take this call. It's job related" and then he quickly got away from there as soon as possible.

_You better be appreciative for all the things I do for you Ren! I know how much you want to be with Kyoko chan right now, and I know you'll probably be better motivated when you do your job later after spending some time with her. I hope you'll bask in Kyoko chan's company enough and be reinvigorated after._   
_Do your best you two!_

Happy waterfall like tears streamed down his cheeks. He couldn't play aptly the part of the manager or the fanboy as he wanted at that moment, so he decided to do both moderately.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Inside the dressing room, Ren and Kyoko were standing still and facing each other. He wanted to be the first one to break the ice.

"It's been a while, Mogami san" he spoke in a such a mild way as if to not alarm her senses of danger.

He knew that she was to be approached cautiously.

"Yes..." she answered promptly, but she still felt wary of him. Ren had noticed that by the way, which provoked a melancholic smile out of him.

"Have you received my White day gift?" He already knew about it from Kanae but he pretended as if he didn't, and wanted to hear straight from her instead.

"Ah!" she quickly changed gears to her usual self.

That's right, she was yet to give her thanks to him.

"Yes, I did! I'm sorry for taking my time and made you waiting so long to hear my words of appreciation." 

She bowed and said "Thank you for the amazing gift, Tsuruga san! I'll make sure to enjoy it together with Mo- Kotonami san"

When she got up she was instantly blinded by the radiating light that came from him.

It was the Angel's Ladder. She felt an eruptive fever taking over her body and her chest was about to explode from all those bubbling feelings inside.

She was about to fall down on her knees, only this time Ren swiftly caught her in his arms.

"Are you ok, Mogami san?" he asked deliberately a rhetorical question. He felt elated for being the cause of the state she was in.

"Yes..." she answered without looking into his eyes, facing down.

He tightened his hold behind her waist that supported her body, causing her to flinch.

"I'm really glad you enjoy the gift" he said with a susurrant voice behind her ears weakening her even more.

He had not planned for this at all. He really wanted to thread carefully with their conversation.

But the moment he made touch with her dainty body into his arms, thus his logic numbed. And control slipped from his hands.

Kyoko couldn't respond in any way now that she was in that condition.

Feelings of love and a bit of intimidation washed over her as she was struggling to stay calm and not make a fool of herself. 

Having his natural instincts awoken, he wanted to feel much more, relish every part of her beyond doubt.

But he knew that was too much to be asked of her, so he closed his eyes sinking into oblivion just for a while, and allowed himself get repleted by whiffs of her scent.

Afraid of crossing limits both hers and his he pulled away slowly, eager to check her reaction.

She was read as a beet making his heart squeeze.

He was happy. He knew she was not that comfortable in a position such as this one but had decided to give another tease by staying just a bit more in the same positioning.

Only this time he pulled one arm from behind shifting her balance, supporting her with one hand, while he grabbed hers hanging in the air.

Gazing at her intently, he glided slowly his fingertips from her wrist up until he finally intertwined them with hers.

Kyoko simply went along with whatever he was doing, unable to pull away from him no matter how intensifying all of it felt for her.

"I hope you have a good time with Kotonami san at Dayjowey Land"

He spoke softly and completely besotted. While placing at the same time a gentle kiss on the heart line in her palm. She couldn't help but wince, before she returned the same look in her eyes. 

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

  
**May 8th, The "D" Day**

Early that morning at the parking lot, Ren came alone without being accompanied by Yashiro san.

He opened the door of his car to come out and was headed where that person was waiting for him. 

He made a few steps, passing by a couple of parking spots when he finally saw her waiting for him, leaning on the the pillar with her back turned writing a message to someone on her phone.

When she saw him, she approached him immediately and greeted him.

"Good Morning." giving a slight head bow and then she continued.

"I came as you requested, how can I be of help, Tsuruga san?" She asked politely with the usual serious look on her face.

"Thank you for coming, Kotonami san" he showed a friendly smile.

"Now, the reason why you are here..." a slight complacent smile appeared on his face.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

**At Dayjowey Park**

Kyoko was sitting on a bench when she was checking the little note that came with the tickets from Tsuruga san. She was elated.

  
When suddenly she felt her phone vibrating she quickly put down the note.

  
She knew that meant she got a text message, wondering if it was from Moko san. She rummaged through her purse looking for her phone.

And she read a message that said 

_Sorry, there's a lot of traffic. I'll be about 15 minutes late._

She also sent her a reply

_Got it, no worries. I'll just hang around here._

Then she saw the envelope with the tickets inside, which she pulled them out.  
She trembled with excitement while looking at them.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

**At the parking lot.**

Kanae had already left.

After he had shared his plans with her, he went to the elevator and pushed the button down waiting for it to descend.

Shortly after, the elevators doors opened, and he locked eyes with Kusunoki Kana.

  
Seeing how she was about to follow him and ride the elevator with him up, he decided to test her out.

**_The End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> ╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*☽✧ ✦ ✧☾═══╗
> 
> I wanna thank everyone who read this story.  
> I am no fanfic writer but just a fan.  
> I hope your thirst for the new chapter got quenched a little bit by reading this mix of a fanfic.
> 
> I also wanna wish you happy holidays.  
> May the next year begin with a fresh start. :)
> 
> And for last: Happy Birthday, Kyoko chan!
> 
> ╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*☽✧ ✦ ✧☾═══╝


End file.
